1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an applique article for vehicles; and, more particularly, to an applique article for the "B" pillar or other surface of a vehicle which is composed of integrally bonded cosmetic and functional materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Appliques are decorative members which are fastened to a vehicle surface to add styling and to functionally cover unsightly portions of the vehicle. For example, it has become conventional practice to provide appliques on the external surfaces of "B" pillars of a vehicle. A pillar is a structural member provided to support the structure of a vehicle. In an automobile, the forward pillar is conventionally designated as the "A" pillar, the center pillar as the "B" pillar and the rear pillar as the "C" pillar. The "B" pillar is normally provided between the front and rear side windows of the vehicle.
Because of the high visibility of the "B" pillar area, appliques are commonly used to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface on the pillar. Such an applique is used, for example, to cover manufacturing imperfections or the like and is commonly finished in cooperating or matching vehicle colors to provide a desirable aesthetic appearance.
Current applique articles for the "B" pillars of automobiles typically include various sealing members such as rubber seals, a glassrun channel and a cut-line seal that are mechanically fastened to the "B" pillar applique. The applique itself is usually a metal-coated trim or a plastic trim that is mechanically attached to the metal base forming the pillar.
A disadvantage of such prior constructions is that the applique article employs multiple components and requires plural steps to assemble the full applique and sealing members which increases assembly time and manufacturing costs. In addition, overall costs are further increased by the necessity of maintaining an inventory of the component parts.